Beautiful
by Jude-8
Summary: Ella un alma solitaria llena de tristeza, él, un ser con un solo propósito. Las cosas cambian antes de que te des cuenta, y te encuentras rápidamente rompiendo las reglas. No le importaban las consecuencias. Ellos se amaban.


**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Historia dedicada a Mimi Vázquez, a la cual le gusta mucho está pareja.**

 **La historia está ubicada en un AU. Hinata tiene 17 años.**

* * *

 **Beautiful**

Caminó despacio, con la mirada gacha, intentando ignorar las miradas, los susurros.

Se sentó en su banca en forma lenta, siempre se sentaba en una de las bancas que estaban más atrás, en silencio. Pocas veces participaba en clases.

Era su último año en la escuela, solo le quedaba un año en ese lugar.

" _Ahí viene la rara"_

" _La tartamuda ya llegó"_

" _Se cree mucho solo por su apellido"_

Apretó los ojos, tratando de no darle importancia a los comentarios que escuchaba.

¿Creían que la familia Hyuga era perfecta?

La clase comenzó y ella se esforzó por poner atención, queriendo ignorar los susurros a su alrededor.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Cuando bajó del coche dio un largo suspiro, dándose el valor para entrar a la imponente mansión frente a ella.

− Que haga eso para retrasar las cosas solo muestran lo patética que es.

Se sobresaltó ante las palabras dichas a sus espaldas y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

Neji Hyuga, era su primo y vivía con ellos.

Un genio sin precedentes, el mismo que su padre no dudaba en recalcar que era mejor que ella en todo sentido.

− Así es ella.

Ignoró la voz de su hermana y comenzó a caminar a la casa, sintiendo esa sensación de desolación en el pecho.

Su padre caminaba por el pasillo cuando entraron, pero apenas le dirigió la mirada antes de dirigirse hacia Neji.

Pasó por su lado sin hacer ningún comentario, solo la reverencia que hizo ante él detuvo momentáneamente su camino. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se quedó recargada en la puerta con una mano sobre su boca para ahogar los sollozos mientras las lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

Quería a su mamá, la extrañaba tanto.

Miró la hora, era temprano, y aun debía hacer la tarea.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 **Abrió sus ojos rojas orbes.**

 **Dolor, desesperación, esos sentimientos oscuros. Ansía de muerte.**

 **Se le hizo agua la boca.**

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _Miró el lugar sombrío, todo era de un tono un tanto grisáceo._

 _Se sentó sin fijarse bien donde lo había hecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza, presionando las rodillas contra su pecho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos._

− _Llorar no es bueno._

 _Alzó su mirada levemente, para encontrarse con una mirada negra cerca de la suya._

− _¿Qué?_

 _El chico frente a ella era muy apuesto, con su cabello y sus ojos negros._

− _Ho-Hola._

 _Se sintió patética por ese saludo y sintió como su rostro se sonrojada._

 _El chico la miró fijamente y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, sintiendo que su boca se secaba un poco. ¿Creería él lo mismo que ella?_

− _Hmp._

 _Su respuesta la puso sumamente nerviosa, aún más cuando el chico extendió su mano hacía ella._

 _¿Estaba bromeando? ¿La dejaría caer en cuanto la tomara?_

 _Lentamente tomó su mano, sintiendo el tirón que le ayudo a ponerse de pie._

 _El chico la miró fijamente por unos segundos, haciendo que se sonrojara más que antes. Cuando le sonrió de lado pensó que se desmayaría._

− _Eres algo torpe – Dijo viendo su ropa._

 _No se había dado cuenta que aún tenía el uniforme de la escuela y desvío la mirada apenada, sorprendiéndose cuando el chico tronó los dedos y sintió un fuerte aire por su cuerpo haciendo que cerrara los ojos._

− _Así te vez mejor._

 _Su voz la hizo abrir los ojos, casi gritando cuando vio que en lugar de su uniforme ahora lucía un vestido blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos._

− _¿Q-Qué? – Dijo con duda mirándolo._

 _El chico la miró y le sonrió._

 _Volvió a tronar los dedos y se encontraron rodeados de mariposas. Ella abrió la boca y llevó sus manos a ella completamente anonada._

 _Era simplemente hermoso._

− _Es hora de volver – Escucho tras ella._

 _Giró su mirada hacía el chico de ojos negros, que le indicaba con una mano una puerta enorme cerca de ellos._

 _Hinata caminó despacio hasta ella y la abrió lentamente, girando su rostro hacía el chico con una ligera sonrisa en el._

− _Gracias._

 _Cuando cruzó la puerta, no alcanzó a ver el rostro asombrado del chico tras ella._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Abrió los ojos con asombro, mirando las paredes de su habitación, solo para cerciorarse de que no fuera un sueño.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin tener un sueño como esos, un lindo sueño.

− No le pregunté su nombre – Dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿En que estaba pensando? Solo había sido un sueño.

− Hinata-Sama, es hora de levantarse.

Miró la puerta de su habitación, aun se sentía tranquila y contenta.

− Gracias Ko-San – Dijo levantándose.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _Abrió los ojos y vio a las mariposas junto a ella de nuevo._

 _¿Estaba soñando?_

− _Al parecer te gusta mucho eso._

 _Abrió los ojos a más no poder y miró al chico que se acercaba a ella._

− _Ho-Hola – Susurró sonrojada._

 _El chico la miró fijamente, viendo como tartamudeaba, ella solo lo miraba, queriendo preguntarle algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca._

− _Soy Uchiha Sasuke – Dijo caminando hacia ella._

 _La chica hizo una reverencia._

− _Hy-Hyuga Hinata._

 _La chica lo miró sonrojada cuando el chico le puso una flor sobre su cabello, al lado de su oído._

− _Un gusto._

 _Se sonrojo aún más y miró sus dedos índices antes de alzar su mirada hacía él._

− _¿E-Eres un hada d-de l-los sueños?_

 _El chico soltó una carcajada que la sobresaltó y negó con la cabeza._

− _Nada más alejado que eso._

 _Le tendió la mano y Hinata la tomó con un poco de precaución, sonrojándose por completo de nuevo._

− _¿E-Entonces?_

− _No importa._

 _La jaló hacía él y aun con su mano entre la suya comenzó a caminar._

 _Las mariposas cambiaron a luciérnagas, iluminando todo el lugar, la chica giró su mirada hacía el chico aun sonrojada._

− _Gracias – Murmuró._

 _Sasuke la miró fijamente y señalo la puerta._

− _Es hora._

− _¿Tan pronto?_

 _El chico se encogió de hombros._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminó con una sonrisa por los pasillos, no lo pudo evitar, ignoraba de manera automática los insultos y los cuchicheos.

Ese día, por más malo que fuera, no podía borrar ese lindo sueño.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− _Hola – Dijo viendo al chico._

 _Este asintió, alzando la mano para crear las mariposas._

− _¡E-Espere! – Dijo sonrojada._

− _¿Qué?_

 _La chica jugó con sus dedos índices._

− _S-Siempre hacemos l-lo que y-yo quiero._

− _¿Y?_

 _Alzó su rostro sonrojado, buscando las palabras._

− _Po-Podemos hacer a-algo que a u-usted le g-guste._

 _El chico la miró con asombro._

− _¿Yo?_

− _S-Si, ¿Q-Qué le gusta?_

 _El chico puso una mueca._

− _Nada._

 _Hinata jugó con sus dedos índices._

− _T-Tiene que haber a-algo._

 _Sasuke avanzó hacía ella y trono los dedos._

 _Cuando las serpientes aparecieron a su lado Hinata gritó y saltó en automático hacía el chico, que empezó a reír quedamente._

− _No son venenosas._

 _Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza._

− _L-Lo siento, m-me dan m-miedo._

 _Sasuke acaricio su cabello para darle calma de forma automática._

 _Las otras chicas nunca le hubieran pedido que hicieran algo que ellas no quisieran, ni se hubieran disculpado por saltar a sus brazos._

− _Eres diferente._

 _Hinata escondió su cara en el pecho del chico. ¿Le estaba diciendo rara como los demás?_

− _Lo siento._

 _Sasuke la separó lentamente de él._

− _Es hora._

 _Hinata le sonrió sonrojada._

− _¿Tan pronto? – Apretó los puños – M-Me gustaría estar a-aquí m-más tiempo._

 _Lo sintió tensarse y se preguntó si lo había incomodado._

− _No es bueno olvidarse de vivir Hinata._

 _La chica lo miró son asombro._

 _Era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La observó a lo lejos, ella comenzaba a destacar con su buen humor y su inteligencia.

Negó con la cabeza viendo como una de sus compañeras la aventaban contra las puertas en los baños, haciendo que cayera. La hicieron llorar, la hicieron sentirse triste, esa emoción que buscó al principio, esa vida que buscó arrancar así como muchas otras.

Pero ella era diferente, era especial. Nunca se había encontrado con alguien como ella.

Quería que fuera feliz.

Él no podía hacerla feliz viviendo entre sueños.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Cuando entró por la puerta escuchó el llanto, asustándose y caminando hacía la chica que estaba sobre la cama con el rostro cubierto con sus manos.

− ¿Pasa algo Hinata-Sama?

La chica lo vio sonrojada y se limpió el rostro mientras se sentaba.

− Nada Ko-San, solo que no pude dormir.

− ¿Está segura?

La chica asintió dándole una sonrisa que solo lo hizo sentir peor. Ella no tenía el carácter para ser una Hyuga, era dulce y tierna, nada que ver con el apellido que tenía que cargar, y por más que él intentara protegerla, no era bueno en eso.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Quería verlo, quería dormir.

Necesitaba dormir.

Pero tenía días sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Miró el anaquel de medicinas, aquellas que su padre ya no utilizaba.

No estaba haciendo nada malo si solo fuera una vez, ¿No?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _Cuando la miró, su asombro fue demasiado, pero ver la puerta lo tranquilizó levemente._

− _Hola – Susurró la chica._

 _Sasuke caminó hacia ella, poniéndole una flor en el cabello._

− _¿Te gusta volar?_

− _¿Qué?_

 _Lo siguiente que Hinata supo, fue que gritaba aferrada a la cintura de Sasuke mientras volaban en un halcón._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Ko miraba un poco preocupado el comportamiento de Hinata.

Se quedaba dormida donde fuera, no escuchaba a su padre, lo cual cada vez enfurecía más al hombre, no faltaba mucho para que llegara al límite de su paciencia.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− _No me gusta lo dulce._

 _Irónicamente, ella le gustaba y era la persona más dulce que alguna vez conoció._

− _Sabe bien – Dijo extendiendo su rollo de canela – Solo pruébelo._

 _Sasuke le frunció el ceño._

− _Te digo que no me gustan._

− _No los ha probado._

 _El moreno abrió la boca, mordiendo el pan ligeramente, viendo la sonrisa de la chica._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Hanabi la observó dormida en el sillón de la sala y negó con la cabeza.

Su padre ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto con las bajas calificaciones de su hermana mayor, si la veía dormir en ese lugar se molestaría aún más.

Trató de despertarla pero no pudo, ¿Su hermana tendría depresión?

Muchos de sus síntomas concordaban con una lista que había encontrado en internet, pero su padre no creía en ese tipo de enfermedades.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Recurrir a la enfermera de la escuela?

Tal vez podía ponerse de acuerdo con Ko para llevarla al doctor sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _La giró con calma, abrazándola levemente de la cintura._

 _Nunca había bailado antes, y se sentía muy bien._

− _Ya casi es hora._

 _La voz del moreno la hizo tensarse, pensando en que tenía que separarse de él una vez más._

− _Yo…_

− _Hinata – La chica la miró – Vive, por mí._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Hanabi la miró con una expresión de fastidio.

− Según mi padre me acompañas a mis clases de matemáticas.

Hinata la miró confundida.

− Esto es un consultorio psiquiátrico.

− Lo sé.

Ko se acercó a la morena.

− Solo, inténtenlo, por favor.

La morena asintió con calma, recordando esas últimas palabras.

 _Vive, por mí._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− _Me gusta el otoño._

 _La chica sonrió dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos bajó esos árboles que Sasuke había creado._

− _Es como nieve – Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _El chico asintió con calma, ¿Cómo explicarle que le encantaba la muerte de las flores y los arboles?_

 _Solo entonces, se podría florecer._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminó con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo parecía estar mejorando poco a poco.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió el empujón y como jalaban su mochila.

− ¡Profesor! – Escuchó el grito de Sakura – ¡Miré lo que tiene Hinata!

La chic intentó alcanzar la botella de medicina que le habían dado.

− ¡La Hyuga usa drogas! – Escuchó un gritó del fondo.

− ¡No es cierto! – Dijo intentando alcanzar el frasco.

Sakura rio empujándola contra la pared, haciendo que callera al suelo.

− ¡Hyuga! ¡A la dirección!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Hiashi la empujó hacia adentro, empujándola del brazo y haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas.

− ¡Eres una deshonra para el apellido!

Hinata miró a Hanabi asomarse apenas por la puerta de la sala, si hubiera dicho que esas pastillas se las habían recetado, entonces la metería en problemas, junto con Ko, y era lo último que quería.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

− L-Lo siento, y-yo…

− ¡¿Es lo único que sabes decir?!

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el golpe en su mejilla.

− ¡Padre!

− Tú no te metas.

Vio con temor como su hermana, que antes había intentado acercarse, retrocedía asustada.

− P-Por f-favor…

− ¡Cállate! – Hinata se hizo hacía atrás – ¡Ve a tu cuarto! Mañana veré a donde te mando.

La chica corrió hacía su cuarto, solo pensando en dormir, mientras le dirigía una última mirada a Hanabi.

Se encerró en su cuarto, buscando ese bote que hacía semanas no usaba, encontrándolo en un cajón.

Miró las pastillas, tal vez una no fuera suficiente.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _Le sonrió cuando lo vio, pero en cambio recibió una mirada de desesperación._

− _¿Pasa algo Sasuke-Kun?_

 _Justo cuando dijo eso, la puerta a sus espaldas se rompió con un ruido sordo, ella sonrió automáticamente, pensando en que nunca más se alejaría de él, pero cuando giró su cabeza a mirarlo, solo encontró desolación en su mirada._

 _El moreno cerró los ojos con dolor, y sin previo aviso la beso, sobresaltándola por un momento._

 _Cuando quiso corresponder el beso sintió como se alejaba._

 _Esa capa negra que siempre llevaba no cambio, pero si lo hizo su tono de piel, volviéndose de un tono morado. Su cabello era azul y largo, sus ojos, antes negros, ahora se mostraban rojos, sus colmillos sobresalían un poco, y sus manos terminaban en garras, sin mencionar las extrañas "alas" que tenía en su espalda._

− _¿Q-Qué…?_

 _La chica retrocedió unos pasos de forma automática, deteniéndose cuando sintió como le ponía una flor en su cabello._

− _La muerte, eso soy Hinata._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Ko entró después de estar llamando a la puerta por varios minutos.

− Siento interrumpir, pero debe comer algo Hinata-Sama – Dijo entrando al cuarto.

La vio sobre la cama y la removió un poco para despertarla, dándose cuenta que el cuerpo de la chica se movía de una forma un tanto extraña.

− ¿Hinata-Sama? – Le dio la vuelta y tomo su pulso – ¡Hinata-Sama!

La movió con desesperación al darse cuenta que no lo tenía y la cargo como pudo, saliendo al pasillo trastabillando.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hanabi corriendo hacia él.

− No tiene pulso – Casi gritó el hombre.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Lo siento – Dijo el doctor viendo a Hiashi – No pudimos hacer nada.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hiashi trastabillo y se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos. Hanabi se dejó caer sobre la banca y Ko lloró silenciosamente.

Hyuga Hinata se declaró muerta esa tarde.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _Hinata le sonrió con ternura, abrazándolo y logrando sobresaltarlo._

− _No me importa – Dijo con voz firme._

 _Sasuke la vio con sorpresa e incredulidad, aún más cuando lo besó._

 _Se aferró a su cintura, perdiéndose en esos labios que tanto anhelo._

 _No le importaban las consecuencias._

 _Ellos se amaban._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Y fin.

La historia está basada en un video que vi hace poco, está el Youtube: Una historia, que te hara llorar :') del usuario: Tumblr†.

También un poco en la saga de libros Existence, hace años que los leí, pero me recordaron la historia cuando vi el video, si quieren leerlos, de verdad se los recomiendo.

Un fic, siento que un poco diferente, un toque un poco oscuro pero al mismo tiempo meloso y cursi, espero les haya agradado.

Como dije al principio, la historia está dedicada a una amiga especial, espero te ayude a revivir el amor hacía esta pareja tan linda.

Sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les parecio.

Juds fuera.


End file.
